


A Twist

by LuxaLucifer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really need a tiny umbrella for your drink?”</p><p>“Would it really be tropical without it?” said Maric. “I plan to enjoy our honeymoon, thank you very much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> For nob1e-commander, who asked for Maric and Loghain on the beach. Not a masterpiece by any means, but I hope you like it!

“Do you really need a tiny umbrella for your drink?”

“Would it really be tropical without it?” said Maric. “I plan to enjoy our honeymoon, thank you very much.”

“I think the definition of tropical has more to do with our actual location, not whether or not your fruity drink has an umbrella.”

“You’re such a buzzkill,” said Maric, leaning back in his beach chair.

“I’m not a buzzkill,” said Loghain, a hint of hurt in his voice as he crossed his arms, pacing the sand in his flip flops.

“Whatever you say,” said Maric, smirking. “What’s such a big deal, anyway? Why’ve you got your boxers in a twist?”

“Do you think Anora’s okay?” said Loghain. He’d cross his arms again if they weren’t already crossed over his massively hairy chest.

Maric set his drink down. “Yes,” said Maric. “She’s fine. You called two hours ago, hun. We’d get a call if something was wrong.”

“Are you…sure?” Loghain’s brow was furrowed, his mouth turned down in a harsh frown.

“Yes,” said Maric calmly. “I am.”

“I’ll blame you if something happens,” said Loghain, sitting in his own beach chair and letting the sun wash over him. That reminded Maric…

“You still haven’t put your sunscreen on.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Remember the last time?”

Loghain burned. Badly. “I hate doing it,” he grunted. “You don’t get it, okay? Have you ever tried applying sunscreen to a surfaces covered in hair?”

“I love your hair,” said Maric, eyes landing on the very hairy chest of his partner.

“I know you do,” said Loghain. “Doesn’t make my point less valid.”

Maric reached for the sunscreen. “Look, I’ll lather you up, okay? No effort required on your part.”

“Fine,” said Loghain. “Only because I know you’ll take any excuse to touch my chest.”

Maric rolled his eyes and poured some sunscreen in his hand, motioning Loghain to turn his back towards Maric. Sometimes he forgot the amount of hair Loghain had on his back too- what a specimen. He rubbed sunscreen on his grumpy boyfriend’s muscled back before making him turn and moving onto his chest.

Honestly...he could see where Loghain was coming from. When he tried to apply sunscreen it just stuck to Loghain’s chest hair in clumps. Loghain watched him with a knowing eye.

“Don’t say a word,” growled Maric as he patted down the hairy chest before him, desperately trying to smooth out the sunscreen.

Loghain chuckled, the rumble coming from so deep in his throat vibrating under Maric’s hands. After several more minutes of vainly attempting to smooth out the sunscreen plus trying to get it and loose hair off his hands, Maric admitted defeat.

“Finally,” said Loghain. “I’m going to go swimming.”

Loghain reached over and pulled something out of his pocket. Maric shook his head when he saw what it was.

“Where’d you get this?” said Maric, plopping the tiny umbrella into his drink.

“I stole it from you in the first place,” said Loghain, smirking and ambling towards the water.

Maric shook his head, too engrossed in his perfect to drink to realize before it was too late that Loghain’s sunscreen wasn’t waterproof.


End file.
